battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tag Team
Happens directly after "An Agent of Helheim Fishes for Souls" alongside "Hostages!", leading into "Tag Team Hostage Rescue". Full Text Akkey Black: Akkey sighed. It was time; she could no longer put off taking their souls. It was a bad idea to get to know the boy and his family, it made this entire thing more difficult. You’re saving them, you’re saving them. she chanted under her breath as a mantra, raising her hand to start the portal. A quiet, distant moan began, when a sudden rustle behind her made her jump and she stopped. Nalaagura Ep'ha: So you are the one working alongside me. The Warden stood in the shadows of the trees, arms folded and hair rippling slowly over her shoulders and back. She’d been attracted by the rumors and the noise of entire towns getting sucked below the surface of the earth, which surprised her—not for the reason that it shouldn’t have been possible, but in that the Warden was doing the exact same thing. She had a co-worker. Nalaagura’s violet eyes fixed on the back of the girl’s head and she tilted her head slightly. I know you, don’t I? Akkey Black: '''She turned, confused. She was greeted by a stranger, jointed and masked with hair that seemed to change colours. The person was familiar… And it gave her a horrible feeling. Her fingers twitched near her sword. “Perhaps?” '''Nalaagura Ep'ha: '''The Warden cautiously probed the girl’s mind and was enormously surprised to discover a set of memories very similar to her own. You were there, she murmured. Her eyes widened as she found memories and faces that she knew extremely well—Haddock, Stonegit, Treepelt, Vox. '''You’re one of the rebels, '''she said, louder. Do you not recognize my voice, Akkey?' '''Akkey Black: '''She narrowed her eyes, hand inching closer to her weapon, “No.” She said. ''…yes, she thought to herself, but unwilling to believe it. She didn’t realize the stranger could hear her thoughts. Nalaagura Ep'ha: Don’t lie to me. Her eyes flared red for an instant as the girl’s words differentiated from her thoughts. You’re the rabbit half-breed with the same love as Treepelt, and the valkyrie’s vessel. I did not realize you were working for my grandmother as well. Akkey Black: 'She ground her teeth at the mention of Tree and Vox, wondering in the back of her mind how she knew that, “It’s none of your business!” She said hotly, “What are you doing here? Get away from me! Wait… working for your grandmother ''as well?” She squinted at the Warden, wanting very much to destroy her there and then but she had questions, “Hel is your grandmother?” Well I suppose that makes sense… '''Nalaagura Ep'ha: Yes, '''she said shortly. Now, if you don’t mind, what—''' She stopped suddenly, tilting her head sideways. What is that noise…? she muttered, turning around halfway to see if she was hearing with her physical body or her astral one. It was the tiniest clashing, a tiny noise just barely on the edge of her awareness, but it carried deep echoes. It almost sounded like it was coming from below. Akkey Black: '''"I don’t hear anything," she responded testily, "Don’t change the subject. You’re finally kicked out camp and the first thing you do is help Hel fish for souls? Why?" '''Nalaagura Ep'ha: I didn’t get “kicked out,” she snapped back. I left. Now ''hold your tongue.' She turned around again, looking around at the ground for any sign of a cavern or hole. They were very much alone. ''It must be farther away. ''She swore she could recognize them, just a few of them. ''But why would I be able to hear them, if they’re… …oh, no. 'Akkey Black: '"Why in Hel’s name would I listen to you,” Akkey snapped back, incredibly insulted and ignoring her actions, “You filthy, lying, dirty, cheating killer—” 'Nalaagura Ep'ha: '''Nala roared in frustration, whirling around. '''Shut up, you idiot, shut ''up! They’re in trouble! Suddenly her body collapsed as the Warden dropped her body and she expanded her mind to its very limits, struggling to pinpoint the noise. There! There was a collection of faintly flickering minds somewhere far, far below them in the darkness. It’s them, it’s them, how did they get down there?! She turned back to Akkey, nearly engulfing her in her panic and anger. They’re trapped; we need to save them! Akkey Black: 'Her eyes widened as she watched the strange body crumple in front of her, then jumped violently when she felt something very ''intense envelope her and fill her mind, “Wh-who’s trapped? Save from what? What just happened?!” she blindly swatted at the air, feeling suddenly frightened. '''Nalaagura Ep'ha: Gods above, you’re slower than A’stha!! '''she snarled. The rebels, the rebels, they’re trapped underground!' ''I can’t save them on my own, I couldn’t carry them out— Realization flooded through her and she looked Akkey up and down, slowly beginning to smirk. You are just the person I require, as a matter of fact, she said, starting to press in on her mind. Quarter-nix, am I correct? Akkey Black: ''What is it with you demons and gods expecting everybody to know everything that you do. I’ve had it with your insults, she fumed and glared disbelievingly at the space around her, “I am. What’s it to you? How do you even know that? And if they ''are trapped, why would you care?” Nalaagura Ep'ha: Oh, little Akkey…you have so much to catch up on. The Warden quickly overpowered her defenses and flooded into her mind, wrinkling her nose at the human possession. She started flipping through Akkey’s abilities as though they were books on a shelf. Nix powers…nix powers…ah, there they are. 'Well then, after you, rabbit-kind.' Akkey Black: '''It was the same sensation, the familiar flooding from a few months ago. Except it was less... dark... less invasive, "What the-!" her hand jerked suddenly and her bottle's cork was forcefully popped off, a bit of water streaming out and splashing on the ground by her feet. It stretched into a portal and she began to sink. She clenched her fist to stop, but it had already formed, ''I didn't do that...! Where-?! '' '''Hush, child.'' ''She sank further and the water closed over her head. Category:Events Category:Season 4 Category:Chief Akkey of the Stoic Hearts Category:The Warden Category:Akkey Black